


One Christmas Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. A smile formed on Hotaru's face after she unwrapped a Christmas present from Michiru. She focused on the portrait of her.





	One Christmas Present

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

A smile formed on Hotaru's face after she unwrapped a Christmas present from Michiru. She focused on the portrait of her. The same dark hair. The same white dress. The same smile. She wrapped her arms around Michiru and released her. 

Hotaru's eyes widened after she stepped on the painting. She saw a smear on the portrait's face. What was left of the face. Hotaru blinked and turned to Michiru. 

One smile remained on Michiru's face. 

''Sorry,'' Hotaru said.

''That's fine,'' Michiru said. One sudden shrug. ''I can paint another Christmas present for you.'' She watched while Hotaru smiled. 

''When are you going to finish the new Christmas present?''

Michiru struggled to prevent herself from frowning. *After many hours.*

 

THE END


End file.
